This invention relates to an electric food processor that slices, minces or grinds vegetables, or other food products, through the rotation of a rotary blade and particularly to a food processor of reduced size in which the switch for the electric motor can be switched on only after the cover over the rotary blade has been installed and its possible removal has been prevented.
Electric food processors are comprised of a number of elements. A main case or body receives the driving parts. An electric motor is disposed in the case. A rotary shaft driven by the motor is supported in the case in a rotatable manner. A container or vessel is installed freely detachably on the main case. The food material to be processed is fed into the container or vessel. A rotary blade, which is detachably supported on the rotary shaft, is located inside the container. A cover with a feed opening covers the upper end opening of the container where the rotary blade has been installed. When the food material to be processed is fed into the container through the feed opening in the cover, that food material is cut or chopped to the required size and shape by the rotating rotary blade.
In another application of the present assignee, entitled "Food Processor", Ser. No. 402,220, filed Sept. 1, 1989, operator safety is assured through providing an electric switch for the motor for the rotary blade that is operable only when the cover over the chamber in which the rotary blade rotates has been installed on the main body of the food processor. In that arrangement, the switch lever is operated by being moved or pressed downward toward the body. Means such as a bar blocks the switch from being moved down until the cover is installed. The cover moves the bar out of the way and ends the blockage of the motion of the switch lever. The switch lever can be pressed down when the bar is in a particular releasing location. Once the switch lever has been pressed down, the bar is held in the switch lever releasing location even if the cover is subsequently removed.
In particular, the switch lever has a depending projection on it and the bar has a hole in it for receiving the projection. The application of the cover to the main body moves the bar to a position where the switch lever projection aligns with the hole in the bar, and then the projection can be moved into the hole, which permits the switch lever to close the electric contacts to the motor and start the operation of the motor for the blade. Once the switch lever has been depressed, its projection holds the bar against returning to the position for blocking depression of the switch lever. The cover could then be removed from the body while the switch lever is depressed and the motor and rotary blade are still operating. As a result, the food material being processed may jump out of the processing vessel and the rotary blade will be exposed, with considerable danger.